


Tales Not Told

by Mythwriter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, Gaston probably wishes he died in the fall, Interconnected storyline, Just a lot of sass and pain, Mostly for Gaston, No romantic relationships outside canon beast/belle, Post-Canon, The Enchantress is not dealing with his bs attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythwriter/pseuds/Mythwriter
Summary: Post Canon Beauty and The Beast where Gaston isn't dead, but he probably wishes he was. With Prince Adam, now King Adam's curse resolved, the Enchantress has to get to work sorting out an even trickier situation. Dealing with Gaston in his now beastly form. Steering Adam in the right direction was easy, but sending Gaston on the road to some form of redemption is turning out to be near impossible.





	Tales Not Told

“The thing about lessons, your Highness? The important ones are the ones you learn with a nudge in the right direction. My kind may not be the merciful or gentle kind, but we get the job done, one way or another. Would you have learned your lesson any other way? With words, with pleading, with a gentle hand and merciful magic?”

King Adam blinked down at the small figure of the enchantress. She kept his gaze, her eyes shining under the hood, her weight leaning on her staff. He sighed and shook his head.

“The man I was wouldn’t have,” he said.

The enchantress nodded, tapping her staff lightly to the side of her head with a wink.

“Well said. Gaston is like you were, his demons resemble yours, and now, so does his lesson. I just hope he turns out as well as you did from all this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lessons aren’t always learned,” the enchantress said.

Turning, she started for the storm raging outside the entrance hall doors.

“Wait!”

The enchantress stopped and glanced over her shoulder as Adam approached, long strides, but a hesitance to them.

“Please, wait a moment.”

The enchantress turned toward the king fully, a move the king wasn’t expecting, given that his eyebrows shot nearly off his forehead. He took a slight step back to avoid crowding the enchantress out. He took a breath, trying to force out the right words. The enchantress waited for him.

“You told me you watched out for me. You gave me an extra few seconds, you kept me safe and alive, you even helped Belle to find this place and saved us both from the wolves. It was because of your intervention that I could become human again and learn my lesson. How…How could anyone…?”

“How could anyone fail?”

The king looked up and nodded as the enchantress voiced his question. The enchantress looked to the ground, something behind her eyes betrayed her youthful appearance.

“I helped keep you alive. You had yet to reach the time limit. I extended the time limit a few seconds because Belle was in the middle of telling you she loved you. And I moved things along to the point where you might make progress just because I knew you’d never have the chance to learn if you were cut off entirely. But I never forced you to learn compassion, patience, charity, and kindness. I never forced Belle to fall for you, or you for her. That is where one can fail. I can do the best to get you there, but if you refuse to learn, then you refuse to defeat your own demons, you refuse to reverse the curse,” the enchantress said.

King Adam was quiet, looking down at her. She raised her head, a sad, knowing smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

“Very few find it in themselves to face their own demons and faults. You were one of three that I’ve had dealings with personally to learn from your demons and break a curse.”

With that, the enchantress turned and made it to the edge of the hall, her face sprayed with the storm’s mist as she stepped onto the threshold.

“Three of how many?”

The enchantress didn’t look back, and for a second, Adam thought she hadn’t heard his question over the gale. But she stopped, and without looking back, he heard her.

“Too many.”  
She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it so far. This story has been sitting on the backburner for years, but I finally got around to posting it. I don't know when it will update, or if I'll be doing a complete story, so sorry for that. Hopefully chapters won't be this short later on, but for now its gonna be a few short chapters at a time.


End file.
